herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pops Maellard
Pops Maellard is a main character of Regular Show. Pops is a rich, thin humanoid lollipop whose father owns the park as well as the house, in which Pops shares with Mordecai and Rigby. He is a billionaire that was locked up and protected for all or most of his childhood, which is why he takes such child like delight in everything he sees and does. He made his debut in J.G. Quintel's 2005 short film "The Naive Man from Lolliland" as an unnamed immigrant from Lolliland. Later, he made a small cameo in the next short "2 in the AM PM." He then made an official appearance in The Pilot. Pops is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearance Pops is, simply put, lollipop-shaped. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large. He always wears a gentlemanly suit-and-slacks as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved (almost handlebar) moustache. Aside from his facial hair, Pops is entirely bald (and has been for quite a while, as seen in Prank Callers). Personality Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, to a childish extent. He can best be described as being bubbly and effervescent most of the time, taking interest in little things. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when he is disrespected; when this happens, Pops does the unusual (Really Real Wrestling, Dizzy, etc.) Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception (Think Positive), where he serves as the main antagonist for the first (and possibly only) time. Pops' good mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, people (especially park workers) still respect Pops as a friend. He is known to like butterflies, since in The Power he is laughing when a butterfly flies near him, and in Think Positive he is trying to catch a butterfly in a jar. Pops is also know to love his car, Carmenita, who is polished and waxed just about every episode. Skills/Habits *'Immatureness' - Pops has been locked up and protected all of his childhood, which is why he takes such a child delight in everything. *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in This Is My Jam and Mordecai and the Rigbys, Pops is able to play the keyboard very well. *'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in Think Positive. *'Skilled Artist' - As seen in Think Positive, Pops can draw very well. *'Good Wrestler' - In Really Real Wrestling, Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school days. * Relationships * Mordecai Mordecai, along with Rigby, seem to be real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, the seem to get along and have no problems. Rigby Rigby, along with Mordecai, seem to be real good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, the seem to get along and have no problems. Though, due to Rigby's immatureness, he sometimes messes around with Pops, though, in a friendly manner. Benson Benson and Pops, both being the Park managers, seem to be real good friends. Though, Pops disgraces of Benson because Benson is always yelling at Mordecai and Rigby. Also, Benson disgraces Pops of his childish attitude. Family Mr. Maellard Mr. Maellard is Pops' father. In the episode Dizzy, he wanted him to give a speech, but Pops ran away crying. He was soon happy that his son gave the speech and said he was proud of him. Due to this, Pops became emotionally happy. * Trivia *Pops owns three cars, his Checker Taxi cab from Ello Gov'nor, his flying Mini Cooper from Really Real Wrestling, and Carmenita from Cruisin'. *He also made an appearance in 2 in the AM PM when the two clerks are fighting, the proto-Mordecai becomes proto-Pops. *He is the only recurring character who has not been an antagonist to Mordecai and Rigby before. Margaret and Eileen were rivals with them in Cruisin', Skips tried to stop the two from having fun in The Power, Benson, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are regular antagonists to them. *Pops' appearance bears a striking resemblance to a human, even though he is a lollipop. *An explanation for Pops to use lollipops instead of money is that he is from Lolliland, where it is possible that lollipops were used as a form of currency. (For instance, a butterscotch ripple equates to $100.) However, his father does not seem to share this confusion, so it may just be due to his brain problems and sheltered life, although his father probably knows that lollipops are only used as money in Lolliland. *Pops' favorite thing to read is Moustaches Monthly. *Pops is seen naked three times. *In Dizzy, his last name is revealed to be "Maellard". *In This Is My Jam it revealed that he can dance and play music because he said that he is not going to use his "best dance moves" and he can play the keyboard. *He can also play the piano/keyboard in This Is My Jam. *In "Jinx," it's shown that he likes to look at his reflection in the water fountain. *Along with Mordecai and Rigby, Pops appears in all of the season one episodes (if one counts the painting of him in Grilled Cheese Deluxe). *In Prank Callers, Pops has no mustache in the 1980s, but he has one while he was in high school as shown in Really Real Wrestling. *Pops became a protagonist for the first time in Creepy Doll. *Pops became an antagonist for the first time in Think Positive. *It is shown Pops likes to play with military figurines in Think Positive. *In Think Positive, it's shown that he is a talented drawer. *In Skips vs. Technology, Pops is shown as a child in the year 1910. *Skips vs. Technology reveals that he used to have brown hair. Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroes With Facial Hair Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Hats Category:Heroes who wear Monocle Category:Friendly Heroes